castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vampire Killer (música)
Vampire Killer además de ser el nombre occidental para un videojuego de la saga Castlevania, y el nombre original del látigo característico de la misma saga, es también el nombre de una famosa composición musical de la saga. Fue utilizado por primera vez para el escenario de apertura del videojuego Castlevania original y luego en el videojuego Vampire Killer. La pista original está en re menor, y un bucle que consta de 16 barras, de los cuales cada oración musical (4 barras) contiene dos oraciones casi idénticas de dos barras de cada una. Cuenta con un uso intensivo de subtónica (VII acorde en menor), y el estilo es un "estilo videojuego genérico" que tiene sus raíces en la música rock. La pista musical se ha reutilizado en mayor parte que cualquier otra pista musical recurrente en la saga Castlevania, superando a su hermana más popular, "Bloody Tears". Algunos fans consideran que el uso correcto de esta música sea para zonas de juego más posteriores o en general de mayor dificultad, en parte debido al uso de esta pista musical en los videojuegos Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Super Castlevania IV y Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. Por último, el videojuego Castlevania: The Adventure contiene una pista musical llamada "Darkness" y se utiliza en el escenario con las paredes móviles con estacas, la cual resulta armónica, rítmica, y estructuralmente muy similar a "Vampire Killer". Castlevania Music VAMPIRE KILLER COLLECTION (Part 1) Castlevania Music VAMPIRE KILLER COLLECTION (Part 2) All versions of Vampire Killer in the Castlevania series Utilizaciones Saga Castlevania *Castlevania - Música del primer escenario. *Vampire Killer - Música del primer escenario. *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - "Deja Vu" (used for the penultimate stage that goes through the entrance hallway of Dracula's castle). *Super Castlevania IV - Escenario final, en la primer sección. *Castlevania: Rondo of Blood & Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles - Música del segundo escenario. En el videojuego Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles, parte de esta música es reproducida durante el nuevo tema musical implementado para los combates contra jefes, "Tues Deus Meus". *Castlevania: The New Generation - Tema musical adicional. *Castlevania: Dracula X - Música del segundo escenario, que incluye el vestíbulo de entrada del castillo de Drácula. *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Existen dos versiones remix en la versión del videojuego publicada para Sega Saturn (publicada con el titulo original Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku solo en la región de Japón), una etiquetada como "goth/techno" y la otra como "rock". Se utilizan en áreas que no están presentes en la versión original para Sony PlayStation y en el pasillo de entrada al castillo, si se juega como Richter Belmont o Maria Renard. *Castlevania Legends - El inicio de Vampire Killer se citado al comienzo del tema musical para la batalla final. *Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - La melodía puede escucharse en dos lugares: uno es citada cuando el jugador se encuentra con el ataúd de Drácula durante la misión de Cornell, y la segunda, en las primeras melodías del tema musical de fondo para la nave fantasmal contienen un extracto de la ésta música. *Castlevania Chronicles - Música del primer escenario. Existen aquí cuatro versiones diferentes de esta pista musical, correspondientes a cuatro programas de sonido diferentes utilizados para generar la música. *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon - Utilizada en la última área principal castillo para ser explorada, "Observation Tower". *Castlevania: Resurrection - Entre las muestras filtradas de banda sonora para este videojuego, cancelado existe una versión de Vampire Killer. *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance - Música para el modo especial Boss Rush con Simon Belmont; remixado junto con el tema musical "Clockwork" del videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse en una misma pista musical. *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - También fue agregada a una pequeña parte del tema de los créditos finales "Admiration Towards the Clan", a partir de 1:35, junto con "Bloody Tears". *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow - Reproducida en el área "Hidden Ruins", que está diseñada para parecerse a la primera zona en del videojuego Castlevania original. *Castlevania Judgment - Versión rock; tema musical para Simon Belmont; reproducido durante un pelea de o contra Simon. * Castlevania: Harmony of Despair - Ch10. Música de escenario de orígenes. *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Primero se reproduce cerca del final de la pista musical "Ecclesia", y más tarde se reproduce cada vez que el jugador utiliza "Record 1". La versión Record 1 es exactamente la misma que la música Vampire Killer en el videojuego Castlevania original. *Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade - Utilizada en un trailer de promoción, y en el videojuego, primero reproducida durante la batalla jefe contra Death, y más tarde, durante la segunda batalla contra Death. Más tarde, una versión remix de Vampire Killer se reproduce durante la segunda mitad del Escenario 2. *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Reproducida durante el Escenario 3 en el Capitulo 9, The Music Box. *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Revelations (DLC) - Reproducida en la cámara Guest House. Otros videojuegos Adicionalmente, la pista se ha utilizado en los siguientes videojuegos: *Konami Wai Wai World - Interpretada cada vez que Simon entra en acción. *Sexy Parodius - El principio de la pista musical Vampire Killer, se utiliza como la apertura de la música del Escenario 3B. *Contra: Hard Corps - La prueba de sonido contiene una pista musical conocida como "Simon 1994RD", que es una versión remix de ritmo rápido de "Vampire Killer". En el videojuego, se reproduce durante la batalla contra un personaje cíborg jefe secreto similar a Simon Belmont, y durante una secuencia final oculta de broma. *Dance Dance Revolution: Universe - Contiene una versión jazz llamada "Castlevania Freestylin Mix". *Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar: Byō to Deru! Megane-kun - Contiene una música de fondo para su escenario Castillo de Drácula basada libremente en Vampire Killer. *GuitarFreaks V6 & DrumMania V6 - Contiene una versión rock de la música *SOUND VOLTEX - "Vampire Killer scar-ed Pf rmx" (Youtube - muestra) en:Vampire Killer (music) Categoría:Música